Patent document 1 discloses an ink recording apparatus that uses ultraviolet-curable ink. An ultraviolet irradiating device mounted to the ink recording apparatus includes a plurality of light sources for ultraviolet rays on a line extended in a sub-scanning direction and arranged in a main scanning direction inside a box-shaped cover. The cover has an opening area towards a recording medium. Ultraviolet rays reaching a recording head are reduced because an ultraviolet light absorber is attached to the inner surface of the box-shaped cover, and flat plate-shaped partition members extended in the sub-scanning direction are mounted such that the cover is divided into three areas.